


Ending and Beginnings

by Jania28



Series: The Archerverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Gotham (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: When Sam Winchester is confronted by his past he remembers when he made a different choice.





	Ending and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story has been brewing for years. It's based off a role play idea my best friend and I do together that I then tweaked further and added a few things. I own none of these characters they belong to their creators. I'm just playing with them for a bit and I'll put them back. Enjoy!

**Starling City: 2011**

“Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days,” Dean said causing Sam to stare at him like he’d grown a second head.  He’d walked away from the life at 18 never expecting to go back and here his brother was trying to pull him in like he’d never left. Sam opened his mouth ready to tell Dean off when a soft voice behind them asked. “Sam what’s going on?” The brother’s turned as one body to see a tiny blond padding into the room looking sleepy and annoyed all at the same time. “Sorry I woke you up Kitten,” he told Felicity Smoak with a soft smile as his mind whirled with the possibilities of how fucked up his life just got.

**Gotham City: 2003**

Ivy University was huge and for a kid who was used to living out of a car and moving every few months, it was also overwhelming. Sam Winchester glanced around the Quad trying to find someone he could ask for help without standing out more than his six foot four frame already did. “Sam,” a familiar voice called as Harvey Dent walked over and held out a welcoming hand, “you made it.” Sam grinned and shook with his mentor feeling a little more settled. He’d met Harvey a few months ago, when a hunt had brought the Winchesters to Gotham and the lawyer had seen promise in Sam encouraging him to apply to Ivy instead of Stanford.

“Harvey,” he said with a warm smile, “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” Harvey shook his head. “How could I not make sure you made it here alright? Don’t want the GCPD to lose its rising star lawyer on his first day of college,” came the reply, “worked too hard to get you here. “ Sam ducked his head in embarrassment still unsure if going into the law was what he wanted or not. Still it wasn’t hunting and the least he could do was see out the year for his friend’s sake if anything else.

Harvey turned and started moving through the crowd like he was Moses parting the Red Sea, Sam trailing in his wake.  “Dorms are this way,” Harvey called back, “I’ll help get you settled and then dash back to the office.” Sam was so focused on both following Harvey’s rapid fire conversation and his dashing feet that he didn’t notice he knocked the goth girl down until she’d hit the ground. “Hey,” she snapped causing Sam to look down and almost step on what looked like a super powered laptop.

With a flush he stopped and extended his hand to help her up. “Sorry,” he mumbled hunching over a little wishing he could disappear into the ground. She ignored his hand and hopped up grabbing her laptop and glaring at him. “Watch where you’re going goofball,” she snapped causing Sam to look up and get a good look at her face.

He’d met goths before and honestly he disliked most of them dismissing them as occult wannabes who caused more trouble than they were worth.  This girl through had sad eyes that shone through her pale face like a cry for help.  Sam gave her his warmest smile, which she returned with a frosty glare. “Sorry,” he said again, “if you need help fixing your laptop…” She interrupted him before he could finish by turning her back and walking away without another word.

“Okay then,” Sam muttered running through the crowd to catch up to Harvey who was waiting at the edge of the Quad for him. “Making friends already Sam,” Harvey joked causing Sam to roll his eyes. “Yeah I guess.” The rest of the walk to the dorm and inside it was quiet as Sam was lost in his own thoughts. Was he ready for this? A normal life settled in one place. He and Harvey stopped in front of his new home and Sam knocked like the dork he was assuming his roommate was already inside.

“Come on in,” a calm voice replied with a touch of a New York accent. Sam pushed the door open Harvey following behind and Sam saw a back facing him with the person hanging up a poster that said Murdock vs Creel on it. “Uh hey I’m Sam….Walton your roommate,” Sam said holding out his hand. His roommate turned around revealing a handsome young man with red hair, a white and red cane and sunglasses.  Sam had to force his jaw shut as he realized his roommate was blind.

With an ease that only a hunter like Sam would find worrying, the young man hopped off the bed he’d been standing on and walked over to hold his hand out to Sam. “Hey,” he said in a soft tone that would make people sit up and listen. “I’m Matt…Matt Murdock, nice to finally meet you Sam.”

**Starling City: 2011**

“Sam,” Felicity said gently touching his arm, jerking Sam out of his own head and back into the real world. He shook his head at Dean. “No,” he said his voice firm, “No Dean you don’t get to waltz back in here and try to drag me back where I don’t want to go. It’s been eight years and I have a new life now. One that doesn’t include you or Dad or the life anymore, I don’t care if Dad is missing or dead. You both made it clear what you thought of me and I doubt that is going to change. I’m done.”

Dean opened his mouth, shut it and then opened it again, but Sam just stared him down hard. Sam could be just as stubborn as the rest of his family. He’d made his choice and dammit he was sticking to it.  Dean nodded looking sad and for a second Sam was tempted to change his mind. Then he turned and saw Felicity. He’d chosen her and a normal life; nothing not even his brother could change that.

He calmly pointed at the door as his cell phone sitting on the coffee table rang and Dean walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. “It’s the Hood,” Felicity said having answered for Sam, “there’s another body.” Sam took one more glance at the door then turned to take his phone. “Time to go to work,” he said with a tight nod. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This a prequel to a larger universe that will be worked on as I go. Feedback of any kind is more than welcome it makes me a better writer.


End file.
